


Only know you love him when you let him go

by cajrumbum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Broken Draco Malfoy, Cute Scorpius Malfoy, Daily Prophet, Drarry, Father-Son Relationship, Gay Draco Malfoy, Love, M/M, One Shot, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Pining, Pining Draco Malfoy, Post-Canon, Post-War, Smart Scorpius Malfoy, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love, draco the best dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajrumbum/pseuds/cajrumbum
Summary: After war, Draco regrets one of his biggest mistake.Letting Harry Potter go.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Scorpius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 33





	Only know you love him when you let him go

"Good morning, Scorpius." said Draco with a smile and kissed his son's nose.

"Good mo'ning, daddy." said Scorpius with still closed eyes and a yawn. 

Draco laughed and stroked Scorpius' cheek. "Go to the kitchen when you're ready." he said and went to the kitchen.

He poured water into the kettle and started brew water for tea. He took the fruit tea - Scorpius' favourite - out of the cupboard and waited for the water to be ready.

Meanwhile, Scorpius came to the kitchen. He was still half asleep. Draco had to smile. He loved Scorpius so much, his son. The only one who sees him like a human, not like a monster or a Death Eater.

"Toasts or waffles?" asked Draco.

"Toasts, please." said Scorpius and sat down at the dinning table. Draco smiled at him and gave him his fruit tea.

Meanwhile Draco was preparing Scorpius' breakfast and Scorpius was drinking his tea, there was a knocking on the window. _Daily Prophet._

Scorpius got up and opened the window. The owl flew in and dropped the Prophet on the dining table.

Draco didn't read the newspaper until he made Scorpius' breakfast. His son is always his number one priority.

"Thank you." thanked Sorpius when Draco gave him his toasts and immediately started eating. He was hungry. Draco smiled at him, took the Prophet and went to the living room, where he sat on the couch.

He looked at the front page and.. saw him. Harry Potter.

He was there in the Diagon Alley, walking hand in hand with his wife, Ginny Weasley. 

Draco was looking at the picture for a moment. He couldn't look away. He feels like he hates himself more than before. But not because he was a coward who couldn't express his feelings. Because he doubted that Potter would be interest in him.

But because he still has feelings for Potter. 

And he can't get rid of them.

He knew that Harry Potter could never love someone like him. A Death Eater.

There was an article but Draco didn't read it. It's always something like _Harry Potter spotted in the Diagon Alley with Ginny Weasley._ Nothing interesting.

He sighed.

He looked into Potter's face more closely. He looked.. happy. _Of course he's happy. He has a wife that loves him and a son who loves him too. He has a family, good job and a lot of amazing friends, of course he's happy._

There was another picture on the second page. Potter was laughing. _I love him._ Draco thought

_I love him, but i realized it to late. I realized it when I let him go._

"Daddy?"

Scorpius was standing in the doorway, looking at Draco. Draco knew that Scorpius figured that something is wrong. He's a smart kid. Too much smart kid. He'll be in a Ravenclaw when he'll go to Hogwarts.

"Come here." Draco whispered and opened his arms. Draco needed a hug.

Scorpius nodded and hugged Draco. Draco started stroking his son's hair and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. 

"Do you want to go to see Pansy today?" Draco asked him after a long silence. Scorpius shaked his head.

"No, I want to be with you." he said and Draco laughed. He loves his son so much. Maybe if he wouldn't have Scorpius, he would give it up. He would go away. Disappear.

Scorpius is the only thing that keeps him alive. 

Everyone in the Wizarding World hates him instead of his friends, Pansy and Blaise. His parents are dead, his wife is dead and the rest sees him as a Death Eater or a Death Eater's son. He hates it

"Why are you sad." Scorpius asked. Draco gave him a smile. "Because i made some mistakes."

"Everybody makes mistakes. Nobody's perfect." Scorpius said and Draco's smile widened. Scorpius is nine - almost ten - years old but he seems so much smarter than most of the kids in his age. Draco brushed Scorp's hair out of his forehead and kissed him there.

"I know Scorp, I know." he sighed.

Scorpius looked at the Prophet and then back at Draco with thoughtful face.

"Daddy, is it something common with Harry Potter?" he asked. Draco didn't know what to say, he can't lie to his son.

So Draco nodded. "But I won't say anything more, got it?" he said with a laugh.

"Do you lo-" Draco knew very well what question did Scorpius want to ask him, so he started tickling him.

Scorpius immediately started laughing and resist. They collapsed on the couch, Draco hugging still laughing Scorpius and holding him close. 

They were just laying there, Scorpius stopped laughing and buried his head into Draco's chest. Draco was stroking his back.

"Scorpius?" Draco said after a moment of silence. Scorpius raised his head and looked into Draco's eyes.

"Promise me," he swallowed. "Promise me, that you'll never let people you love leave."

Scorpius was looking into Draco's eyes, confused.

"How do I know that I love someone?" Scorpius asked.

"It's when you feel different with them, like you would do anything for them, even lie to the Dark Lord or climb a tree."

"Climb a tree?" Scorpius asked amused. Draco laughed.

"It's just an example." 

"How do you mean that you feel different with them?" asked Scorpius curiously

"Like.. there's nothing that could hurt you. And that you don't need anybody else to be happy, just them." Draco said pensively. "Maybe everyone has it differently, but i felt like that."

Scorpius was thinking for a while. "Did you love my mom?" he asked.

Draco didn't say anything.

"You didn't, right?" he asked, but his voice wasn't broken or sad. 

Draco shaked his head. "No I didn't, not like that."

Astoria was something like best friend for him. They married just because they parents wanted them to and they had to. Draco loved Astoria, but not like his wife, but like his best friend, like someone who understands him. Someone who gave him Scorpius. His beautiful son.

Scorpius nodded. He wanted to ask about Harry Potter but he already knew the answer.

There was a silence.

"Scorpius, promise me that you will realize your feelings to them before it's late. And don't be quiet about it. Say it to them, before it's late. Don't make the same mistakes like me." Draco said to Scorpius, still looking into his eyes.

Scorpius looked like he understands what his father is saying to him. 

He nodded and said: "I promise that I won't make the same mistakes like you."

Draco smiled. "That's my boy."

He kissed his nose and stroked his hair.

"I love you, Scorpius. Never forget about that, okay?" he said with a smile.

Scorpius returned the smile. "I love you too, daddy."

Draco is there, holding his son, smiling. For a while he forgot about Harry Potter.

But then he remembered and felt the pain again.

_I should never let you go._

_Never._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! I'm sorry for grammar mistakes, but english is not my native language heh. I would be happy for Kudos or comment <3


End file.
